


Late Night Legal Talks

by Heyrrra



Series: One-Shot Prompts [7]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Mild Smut, cause legal talk is you know., like... implied smut?, sexy late night talks I guess?, sorry for flooding the jenlisa tag lol, ughhh is this smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21541669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyrrra/pseuds/Heyrrra
Summary: Prosecutor!Jennie and Defense Lawyer!Lisa...Hahahah I tried?
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Series: One-Shot Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532522
Comments: 3
Kudos: 89





	Late Night Legal Talks

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I have no formal education in law, only my love for legal thrillers and anything legal actually. So if anything is incorrect, let me know :). Enjoy?

The lights were off, except for the one in the hallway which she always kept on. She likes looking at the white streaks on the floor overflowing from the open door, as she sat on the executive chair inside her home office. Her desk was littered with case logs and court summons and other official documents that she needs to work on, except she wasn’t really in the mood. Not when she spent the entire day in the courtroom against that stupid defense attorney. Jennie rubbed her temples, she could feel the creeping headache and wanted none of that tonight.

Jennie picked up a sample case, something to help her with the current case she’s working on. Not that she needed it, she knew most of everything if not everything about it if she was being honest and not so humble. It was mostly for keeping her entertained for the night and her mind off that cocky Lisa Manoban. How Lisa found herself defending a person tried for homicide was beyond her. It was, Jennie thinks, beyond her for people who took up law to find themselves defending criminals. Granted the money was good, but seriously, lawyers were supposed to uphold the law and ensure justice was given to the oppressed, defending a murderer was far from it. 

_ And Jennie hated that smirk.  _

She poured herself another glass of scotch, something to chase away the infuriating anger that was building inside her. 

_ Knock … knock… _

_ Wait… was she expecting someone tonight?  _

Jennie glanced over to her desk calendar and went through her notes for the day.

_ Funny, there was nothing scheduled. None…  _

She glanced at her phone and saw it was almost midnight. 

_ Knock… knock…  _

_ Okay, maybe it was Jisoo. But what would her partner need from her at this godforsaken time? She had a copy of all the case notes with her.  _

Jennie hated dragging herself from her chair when she was working.  _ Drinking, more like.  _

_ Knock… knock… _

“For fuck’s sake Im coming!”

Jennie opened the door and could feel her jaw go slack,  _ well this was a surprise. _

“Hey…”

_ The  _ Lisa Manoban was standing in front of her door, holding champagne and a silly grin on her face. Her brown hair looked darker from the lack of light and Jennie could see how her bangs shone against the light that escaped from the open light from her hallway.

“Aren’t you going to invite me in Ms. Prosecutor?” 

_ God, she hated that voice.  _

“What do you want?”

“Oh, being shot down already. I’m here to apologize.” She had her left hand up in defeat.

She didn’t wait for Jennie’s response and walked herself inside, taking her time moving past Jennie and making sure her skin ran against Jennie’s bare arm, making her hold her breath. 

“I’m not really in the mood to talk Lisa.”

“Look, I took one look at you during the proceedings and knew I struck a nerve. He’s innocent unless proven guilty, remember?” 

“I’m well aware.”

“So, why are you already condemning him?”

“Because all the evidence points at him as the culprit Lisa, what more do you need?” 

She smiled in response and placed the champagne bottle on top of a coffee table, and gave Jennie a soft smile.

“What if he’s just plainly set up?” 

“That’s a baseless argument, and you know it.” 

Jennie smirked and walked past her, down the hallway to her office. The only place she felt relaxed. 

“But… Jennie, what if?”

Lisa followed suit, she was no longer wearing her tailored gray jacket that she wore in court. Her white collared long sleeve blouse hugged her in all the right places that Jennie found it rather attractive.  _ Any strong, smart, independent woman in a pressed white long sleeved shirt was hot, right?  _ Lisa loved folding the sleeves. 

“Then you have to prove it in court Lisa, beyond reasonable doubt is the goal here.” 

Jennie turned to face her, she leaned against her oak desk, keeping her arms crossed.  _ Intimidation is the key.  _ If Jennie loved the white streaks of light on her mahogany floors, she was beginning to find it was making her feel things when it was against Lisa.

“Look, baby… I’m sorry. Don’t take it personally. Dating a defense lawyer has its cons. Especially the best defense lawyer in the area, mind you.” She had her smirk back on and Jennie found herself smiling back.

“Ah Ms Defense, I like it when you’re being cocky.” 

“You do?”

“But not in court,” Lisa walked closer, allowing her forehead to rest against Jennie’s and resting her hands on her expensive as fuck desk. “Never in court.”

Lisa leaned in closer, her lower lip a fraction of an inch away from Jennie’s.

“I was merely doing my job.” She closed the gap and kissed her, She felt Lisa’s warm hand draw circles on her back against the thin fabric of her blouse. She tilted her head and deepened the kiss, playing with Lisa’s tongue inside her mouth. 

Jennie was feeling bold and she was still pissed off at her girlfriend for being so overconfident. She bit into Lisa’s tongue, surprising the taller woman and making her retract.

“Fuck, what was that for?” She loved hearing Lisa’s whiny voice.

“Shhh” Jennie presses her index finger against Lisa’s lips, smiling as she allowed it to caress her lips slowly, and chuckling at the confused look of her girlfriend. “Swearing might result in you being held in contempt of the court Ms Defense…and… you wouldn’t want that, right?” She whispered. 

She sees Lisa breath hitch and she licks Jennie’s finger slowly while she keeps eye contact, licks all the way to the top where she kisses it.

“Objection your honor, leading question.” Lisa smiled seductively, holding onto Jennie’s wrist and pulling her closer, and kissing her on the nose. 

“Objection overruled, answer the question Ms Defense.” 

“You can’t be the prosecutor AND be the judge at the same time.” 

Lisa kisses quickly, pulling away so she can work on Jennie’s shirt buttons, missing the first two buttons at the bottom. 

“I can be whoever I want to be.” Jennie wrapped her arms around Lisa’s neck and used her tongue to open Lisa’s mouth, kissing her deeply. 

She feels Lisa’s warm hands on her bare back, making her moan.

“Objection Ms Prosecutor, you’re treading into dangerous waters. That’s creating a material fact. Official statement indicates you’re merely prosecuting not judging.” 

“Less talk, more kiss.” 

Jennie pulls her back, and allows Lisa to take off her blouse. She can feel the dork smiling into the kiss and she breaks from it for a second as Lisa chuckles. 

“And this is why you find it hard to win in cases against me.” 

Jennie doesn’t answer but instead works on the buttons on Lisa’s shirt, running her hands on her exposed abdomen and biting into her neck, making her hitch her breath as a loud moan escapes her. 

“Baseless argument Manoban. First trial was a mistrial, and the second one isn’t done. So don’t get your hopes up.” 

“I’ll win the case.” 

“Not on my watch.”

Lisa digs her nails against Jennie’s back and her other hand worked on removing her bra. Jennie shivers from cold that teased her skin and gasps as Lisa takes one in her hands.

“Beautiful.”

“Let’s… Let’s get to bed shall we?” Jennie stutters,  _ she never stutters _

* * *

Lisa was setting fire to her skin and she was finding it hard to concentrate on their conversation. She was drawing little shapes on Jennie’s abdomen and working wonders with her hands. 

“You...You’re doing this on purpose.”

“What?” Lisa came up to give her a kiss on the cheek

“We’ll have the accused on the witness stand tomorrow and you’re doing this on purpose to make me feel tired tomorrow…”

“Woah, woah, where are all these accusations coming from?”

Lisa looked into her eyes and she tried to look away, it was making the butterflies inside her stomach to go off into a frenzy. 

“I’m not admitting to anything.”

“This isn’t a court Lisa, just tell me the truth.” Jennie said through a small voice. 

“Ms Prosecutor, I’m seriously offended you thought of it that way. I’m making love to the person I love and she thinks I’m doing this to get an upper hand on tomorrow’s trial?” 

“Yeah...I guess…”

Lisa laughed, cutting through the suspended silence that hung heavily in the air.

“To calm your pretty mind, I’ll be equally tired as you tomorrow. Defense denies all allegations, we plead not guilty your honor.”

Jennie looks at the way the light made the browns in her eyes into black, and finds herself drowning in them. 

“Your honor?”

“We have to prove your innocence…”

Jennie pushes her off into the bed and straddling her. 

“By all means, I have every evidence proving that.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, I plan on staying over, for the night.” 

Jennie runs her hand lower, watching Lisa shudder. 

“Uhuh, you can always sneak out and get that much needed sleep.”

“Don’t you trust me?”

“Irrelevant answer Ms. Defense, put forth some evidence.” 

Jennie whispers against Lisa’s ear as she bit into the tender flesh of her neck and worked her hands downward. She doesn’t get a response except for Lisa’s breathing which made her smile. She works lower and she hears Lisa moan. 

“Ms Defense? Don’t keep me waiting.”

“I... I….”

Jennie continues with the motion and bites harder.

“Jennie, that’s-- “

“Evidence?”

“I promise you’ll wake up with me beside you.” 

“Hmmm, that’s not really an evidence we can work with here“

“But…” Lisa lets out another moan. 

“Baby please..”

“Okay…”

“Okay what?” 

“Stay the night…”

“And?”

“And.”

“Ms. Prosecutor, have you reached a verdict?”

Jennie pulls away and kissed Lisa on the lips. Slow and deep, just the way she likes it. 

“Yes, yes I have.”

“Well then, on the Case of Lisa Manoban vs. the allegations put forth by you, Ms Prosecutor, what do you say?”

She gave Jennie a goofy grin and Jennie finds herself laughing, all traces of her previous mood gone. 

“I find the defendant … not guilty” 

“Beyond a reasonable doubt?”

“Definitely beyond a reasonable doubt.”

“This court is adjourned then?”

“Not quite….”

“What do you mean?

Jennie pulls something from her drawer and finds herself liking Lisa’s surprised look. 

“I wasn’t expecting this turn of events.” She chuckled.

“Neither was I.” Jennie handcuffs Lisa’s right hand against the bed’s headboard and kisses her on the lips again. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> LOL, Im sorry. I wrote this mostly for the dialogue, which explains the lack for concrete plot ... 
> 
> Please have a wonderful weekend and I hope you're feeling better


End file.
